


hollywood

by voksen



Category: Nana
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "the hollywood version of yourself"</p>
            </blockquote>





	hollywood

Hachi looks at herself in the mirror, all wrapped in silk and jewelry that Takumi had left some time or another while she'd been out. They're beautiful - and they're reminders that she owes him, that he didn't have to do all this for her.

Even her makeup is perfect, now, done by a salon instead of by hand or playful makeovers with Nana; it's as elegant as her clothes.

Like this, she could be a TV star, she thinks, maybe even a movie star. She tries a smile in the mirror, pretending she's on stage; not singing or playing, she's no rock star, but acting. Acting happy.

She can't even fool herself.


End file.
